Just a Little Bit
by taitofan
Summary: Upon graduation, only one little thing has really changed between Leon and Chihiro, but it's a little thing that Leon just can't get over...


Just a Little Bit

by taitofan

Rated PG-13 for Leon being Leon

Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa.

Author's note: Yeah, here's another entry to my dumb LeoChihi fluff collection. Again, this is non-despair AU, with this one taking place after graduation. That doesn't mean I won't write more when they're in school or anything. I'm not really doing any of these in order, so anything is possible!

If you have any CC, please share and I'll listen. Please read, review, and enjoy! Finished 03-27-14

* * *

Leon didn't know when it had happened. Not exactly.

Sure, he knew that Chihiro had gone through a major growth spurt during their last year at Hope's Peak Academy, but he hadn't really paid attention to _just_ how tall his boyfriend was getting. He supposed it was his own fault for getting distracted by Chihiro going from cute and feminine to handsome and a touch more masculine. Everyone knew Chihiro was a boy at that point, and suddenly he'd had to threaten younger girls away from his boyfriend with a baseball bat.

So really, he thought he was a little justified in not noticing at first.

"…Leon? What's wrong?"

Even though they'd graduated, they still kept in contact with their schoolmates, and Leon knew for a fact that everyone else was very close to the height they'd been when they'd first entered the academy. But not Chihiro. _Holy shit_, he thought, _not Chihiro_.

"When the hell did ya get taller than me?" Chihiro looked politely confused for a moment before giggling. His voice was still higher pitched than other guys their age, even if it had deepened during that growth spurt. The one that had somehow made Chihiro taller than him and _how the fuck hadn't he noticed before_?

"Um, well… I'm not sure? It just sort of happened, I think…" It made sense. They saw each other every day, so of course it wouldn't have hit him right away. No, it wasn't until he went to kiss Chihiro that he had his epiphany—he had to tilt his head _up_ to kiss him. Not down, not level, _up_.

It wasn't a huge height difference. If Leon had to guess, he'd say maybe two centimeters. Just enough for him to notice that he was _shorter than Chihiro_.

It occurred to him that he was being ridiculous, but that knowledge didn't help. Surely, they were both at the end of their growth periods, so this was how it would always be. Leon would always have to subtly lean up to kiss Chihiro now. He would always be the shorter one of them.

"Leon! Are you okay? You look like you might faint!" He felt that way too.

"I… I'm fine," he muttered, resisting the urge to sit down. No, he was an adult, and he could handle this.

…After all, he really didn't have a choice.

"If you're sure…" Chihiro didn't seem convinced, but he dropped it and gave Leon one last kiss before walking off to get back to work, calling out that if Leon wanted to talk, he knew where he was. Leon assured him that he would, hating that he sounded as shaky as he did. But Chihiro had to tilt his head _down_ to kiss him just then, and…

This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

* * *

"…Will you _please_ just tell me what's wrong?"

Three days later, Leon still couldn't stop noticing those few centimeters Chihiro had on him. When they kissed, when they sat next to each other, even in bed, where Chihiro's toes went further down on the mattress than his did… Such a little difference stuck out to him to a ridiculous degree.

"Nothin' babe, really! Quit worryin' already!" Of course, after three days, Chihiro was no longer buying his excuses for his odd behavior. He frowned—very cutely, in Leon's professional opinion—as he stared him down. But Leon wasn't about to give up his insecurities that easily.

"No, I don't believe you. Now please stop lying to me and just tell me what's going on." Chihiro, older and more masculine and _taller_ or not, was still as about intimidating as a grumpy kitten, and as adorable to boot. It was hard, but he managed not laugh.

"Who's lyin'? I—"

Chihiro did something very unexpected then, wiping all mirth from Leon's face. One moment he was standing there, looking all serious and cute, and the next he had Leon pinned to the wall and was kissing him deftly. It wasn't as if Chihiro had never initiated things before, but he'd never been quite so aggressive about it. Now Leon could barely think straight—_what was Chihiro doing to him_?

Leon would later vehemently deny that he whined when Chihiro abruptly pulled away.

"Tell me the truth Leon." Suddenly, Leon forgot all about his embarrassment and just wanted Chihiro's lips back on his.

"You went and got fuckin' taller than me, okay? All through school I was the tall one, and _you_ had to go and shoot up on me. You're totally unfair!"

Chihiro merely stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and smiling that smile that Leon had come to know as "_I love you, but you can be an idiot sometimes_." He saw that particular expression a lot.

"All of that fuss over a few centimeters…" He placed a chaste kiss to Leon's lips that left him wanting so much more. "What will you do if I get any taller?"

"…Buy some platform shoes or some shit, I dunno. Now kiss me again, will ya?" Chihiro laughed, leaning back in for another, longer kiss as requested.

Leon eagerly responded, trying his best not to think about Chihiro getting _taller_. How silly! That wouldn't happen, right?

_Right_?

* * *

A month later, when Chihiro had grown _another_ centimeter, Leon came home with the tackiest pair of platform sneakers he could find.


End file.
